


The title of our sex-tape

by DanicaGentozzi



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanicaGentozzi/pseuds/DanicaGentozzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peralta has never been happier to use that joke. - Drabble/Future Headcanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The title of our sex-tape

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

                Jake and Amy are having lunch together on the break room, as they’ve been doing almost every day for the past couple of months since they started dating, when Boyle comes in.

“Hey guys.”

“Hi, Charles.” They answer almost simultaneously.

“Okay, I need to ask you two something, so I’ll go straight to the point. Is that okay?”

Jake and Amy exchange a doubtful glance, but they agree with Boyle anyway.

“Yeah, man. What’s up?”

“My self-respect has been long gone by now, so I was wondering, could you guys introduce me to any single friend of yours? Like, in a double-date kind of thing.”

                Both the detectives smile tenderly at Boyle. The guy has been through so much on the relationship field, first his failed marriage, then his passion (that he lost control of and become a creepy behavior) towards Rosa, then Vivian dumping him just a while before marriage, his drunk fiasco with Gina and, lately, all his lame internet dates that never go anywhere. Must be tough to be Boyle. Fortunately, Amy can think of someone that might get along fine with him.

“Hey Jake, what about Kiley?”

“Like in _your only friend_ Kiley? Hmm…” Jake makes his best _The Thinker_ expression. “Yeah, I think that might work.” He turns to speak with Boyle now. “If you can manage to go slower, and sober, on this date, it might go well.”

“Oh gosh guys! Thanks! Really. And Amy, I promise I won’t go full Boyle on your friend. Seriously, I’ll have the best of the behaviors.”

“Great, that’s good to know ‘cause, despite what Peralta says, she’s _one_ of my best friends. Don’t mess this up!”

“Sure, I won’t. Thank you guys. You’re the best friends.”

“Don't worry Charles, you're our friend, man. Amy and I, we love to help you.”

“Yes, we love doing it.”

“ _We love doing it_. Also known as the title of our sex-tape.”

                Amy just rolls her eyes while Jake hugs her playfully, wearing a wide smile on his big mouth. Charles just watch them, hoping that someday he can be as happy with someone as they are with eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a drabble in Tumblr. I'm reposting here 'cause I didn't proof read before posting there.  
> My bad.


End file.
